FreeFalling
by Zoge Hetai
Summary: He doesn't know how they got into this situation, but all he knows is that he needs to hold on. He can't let go, even if his arms break off, their lives depend on it. My second fanfic, rated T, just cause I'm paranoid.
1. Just Hold On

**Hello everyone, this is Zoge Hetai coming to you again with yet another fanfiction. This is going to be my second fan fiction for Merlin. Those who've read my fanfictions before know that I am the last person to come to for a happy go lucky fanfiction, but you can teach this old dog some new tricks! Who knows, I just might surprise you guys. Now, without further ado, lets get started shall we?**

**As always, this is chapter 1 in Free Falling, you are now tuned in to the Merlin channel of Magic!**

His arms burned, by the Gods, it ached tremendously, but he held on, fearing that he would let go of that precious person on the other end. Sweat beaded down his face and trickled off his nose. How long had they been there? Four, five hours? How he managed to hold on that long was a mystery to both, but it was appreciated to the heavens and back. Arthur adjusted his grip slightly as he felt his hand slip slightly from the sweat that was forming on his palms. He looked above himself, hoping to see the bright red colour of salvation, or maybe hear his knights nearby, but all that could be observed was the purplish orange sky and the chirping of the birds as they began to sing their goodbye for the day.

Arthur gazed at the dimming sky and marveled at what could possibly be the last time that e saw the sunset.

"Arthur?", Arthur looked away from the sky and turned his head to where Merlin dangled below him, his left arm useless as blood rolled off of it. A gash ran up and down the entirety of his upper arm.

"It'll be alright Merlin. I promise you, we'll get out of this." Merlin's hand tightened around Arthur's before loosening slightly. Arthur tightened his grip.

"Stop kidding yourself Arthur. The only way out is if I let go."

"Don't talk like that, we're getting out of this." Arthur felt Merlin's hand loosen even more, he tightened his grip even more.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Merlin's hand slipped slightly in Arthur's grip. "Merlin, stop." Merlin only smile and looked up towards Arthur, tears were in his eyes as he smiled.

"Thank you. You've become a great king, just like I knew you would." His hand slipped farther.

"Merlin, you're talking crazy, just hold on, and the knights will get us. You'll be getting my breakfast and polishing my armor by tomorrow." Merlin smiled and chuckled slightly. " What's so funny?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing, just, you've always seemed to be able to make light of a situation, no matter how dire it was."

"I'm glad you've noticed one of my best qualities, now hold on, we still have an op…"

"Stop already!" Arthur looked down at Merlin, perplexed.

"What do y…"

"I mean, just stop, you know the situation, why postpone the inevitable?! It's cruel…"

"I'm not postponing anything Merlin, I'm waiting for the knights, they'll take noti…"

"When Arthur? When will they take notice? Huh? Two, maybe three days from now. I know your arms hurt, I could feel the quaking four hours ago, and don't you dare lie to me."

"so what am I supposed to do them aye!? What? Let the only person whom has ever been my friend, a true and loyal friend drop… from a cliff?!"

"If it means saving your life then yes Arthur! You let me go. I'm already injured, and will most likely not survive the trek home. So please, let me go." Merlin looked at him, sincere apology and despair filled his tired eyes. Arthur held his gaze, but looked away in shame.

In a whisper, he provided his answer. "You know I can't do that." Merlin sighed, and looked below himself, and saw the fog that covered the tree line below. He knew the drop, he knew he wasn't going to survive.

"Then let me help you." His voice was soft spoken, and covered with remorse and acceptance.

He let go.

Arthur felt the absence of his friends fingers immediately, and his hand tightened around Merlin's hand even more.

"No, no… Merlin, don't do this. We can get out of this, we can survive! Don't do this!" Tears formed in Arthur's eyes as he felt Merlin's fingertips touch his palm. He looked into Merlin's eyes, looking for regret, fear, but all he could find was acceptance and sorrow.

"Goodbye Arthur." His hand came free of Arthur's and he ws sent plummeting into the fog.

"No! No! Merlin, come back!...please…" The tears were set free as he watched Merlin fall and disappear into the white cushion that could only block his sight from seeing the terrible truth of what had become of his dearly beloved friend.

Above Him, he could hear the faint sounds of horses and the distinctive voice of Gwaine as he called out two names.

"Arthur!... Merlin!"


	2. Survivors Guilt

**Sorry for the longest wait ever, but I'm back! Be ready for a roller coaster of emotions. Please don't kill me, just read on and all your questions will be answered. ****This is an edited version.**

**As always, this is chapter 2 of Free Falling, you are now tuned in to the Merlin channel of Magic!**

Water droplets fell from the sky and reflected the last light of the day as they travelled down. They fell through the clouds and hit the forest floor next to a very still figure who wore a crown of blood around the mop of midnight black hair. The origin of the salty water droplets hung from a branch where his eyes glistened with the tears of grief and sadness. His stifled sobs had caught the attention of his loyal knights and now they themselves where trying to catch his attention, but to no avail.

In the end, they had been able to grab hold of Arthur's hand and hoist him up and over the edge of the precipice from which he had dangled from earlier. The knights, especially Gwaine, had tried to bring him out of the trance, from which he suffered, but it wasn't until Percival stood before the kneeling King, and spoke a single name, did he get a response.

"Arthur, where's Merlin." Gwaine watched from behind Percival, having been wanting to ask that very same question, but feared the outcome of saying that important man's name.

Arthurs' reaction was almost instantaneous, and sadly tragic if one must recall the events that occurred after the question was asked. A huge sob escaped Arthur's lips before he leaned forward slightly and spoke in a hushed tone. No longer was he crying openly, but a few tears still managed to break through his forces and trail down his face.

"He's gone...just gone." Percival placed one knee on the ground, and brought a hand to rest on Arthurs shoulder as a sign on comfort. The other knights had come to gather round the two, and listened intently to the Kings tale of how they had gotten to where they were.

"We had intended to travel to a neighboring village and speak with them about their harvest and the decreases in the taxes paid from their village. Merlin, from the beginning of the trip, started saying that something felt off, Gods, I should have paid attention." Arthur stopped and took a breath. "We continued on, despite Merlin constantly telling me that we should head back; that something felt off, and that he had a 'bad' feeling about the expedition. I ignored him, and told him to stop being such a girl's petticoat. I thought he was just being Merlin. The same old Merlin that hated seeing things killed, and that complained about the poor rabbits. Gods, if I had just listened, if I had turned back!" Percival squeezed Arthurs shoulder as the king stopped, sucked in a shuddering breathe, and continued.

"I had just killed a boar when Merlin heard the footsteps. He called to me, to warn me, but when I had turned around, it was already too late. The bandits, two of them, had grabbed on to Merlin, and another held his sword to my back…"

_FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Arthur!" Merlin managed to call out that one name before a burly hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him to the floor. He felt hands on his waist and chest, which pinned him to the forest floor. Merlin could feel as the two men shifted their hands, and held him down by his shoulders as well as by his hips .Merlin kicked and wriggled, as he tried to free himself from the hands that held him so tight that he was sure there would be bruises left. His heals dug into the dirt, and made crevices in the floor as he tried to push himself up and away from the bandits. He could feel as one of the men's hands loosened and was relieved to feel as the pressure was lessened seconds later. Merlin brought his feet under himself as he tried to propel himself backwards. He was able to get a step forward before he felt a hand on his ankle, and then the world seemed to lopsided as he fell forward. One of the bandits climbed on top of him, and grabbed onto his hands which were flailing wildly. He pinned Merlin's hands above his head and held him there with one hand while the other reared back and swing at Merlin's face. Three blows were delivered before Arthur could be heard from behind the third bandit._

"_Leave him alone!" The dagger at his throat nicked the skin, and a single droplet of blood travelled down, and was absorbed into the collar fabric. _

"_Shut the hell up." The third bandit told Arthur. _

"_Hold the lil bastard down!" The third bandit yelled without looking at the two._

"_We tryin boss! He stronger than he look." The third bandit sighed and kept his gaze steady, and didn't turn around. _

"_Grab the rope and tie him up." The other two bandits grabbed the rope, and tied a given up and dazed Merlin. _

"_Just let him go, he has nothing to do with this." Arthur tried again._

"_I thought I told you to shut up. Bring the kid here." The two other bandits, whom Arthur had dubbed Tall and Short, came towards them. He tensed as he saw Merlin struggle on his feet and then be dragged forth. _

_When they were within arm's length, the third bandit, who Arthur had named Jackal, told them to stop and drop Merlin; which they did. He then told them to come up behind Arthur, and he felt as Tall and Short grabbed onto his arms, and tied his hands together with some rope. He was taken back, roughly about four feet; so he could see when Jackal sheathed his sword and bent down to level with Merlin who was on his knees. The two goons stood next to him, side by side as they watched on. Jackal pulled out a dagger, which was worn at the hilt, but had a polished and sharpened blade. He brought it up to Merlin's face and placed it right under his chin. Merlin looked up, and Jackal made sure that the blade followed every motion. _

"_Now," Jackal began, "You're going to tell me exactly who he is, and who you are." The blade travelled to the side of his neck and landed directly above his beating blue vein. Arthur, who still had his weapon, stood stock still. He didn't respond, out of fear, or he was mentally processing on how tokill the man with the dagger, either way he did not move an inch. Except for his hands that moved up and down as he successfully cut off the majority of the rope that tied his hands. _

_Jackal continued, "Or I'm going to have to slit his throat and the wealthy one over here is going to learn the true meaning of pain. So, whadda ya say gentlemen? Do we have a deal?" Arthur nodded stiffly, and Jackal relaxed his grip on the dagger slightly. There was still tension in the air; the heaviness of it all could be felt physically as it wafted like a strong scent among them. _

"_So, speak. One of you tell me." Merlin caught Arthurs gaze and mouthed the words 'no' repeatedly. Arthur understood, but the movement of his eyes as they shifted from Merlin to the perpetrator holding the dagger was caught by Jackal. Arthur he saw the flash of something glint in the fading sunlight, and only managed to catch the quick motion of the dagger embedding the tip and then some into Merlin's left arm. Arthur visibly stiffened as Merlin cried out in pain and leaned forward, as if trying to hide from the pain that emanated from the gash that now bled red onto the blue tunic. _

"_Hey! Leave him alone!" Arthur lunged forward, his arms snapping the rope, and wrapping themselves around the man's torso in a bear hug. They both fell to the floor, and the dagger that had remained in Merlin's arm, now slipped out of the Jackals grip, and fell to the forest floor; causing the gash to widen slightly. The bloodied blade fell near Merlin, and the young warlock took the opportunity to grab onto the bloodied dagger with his bound hands, and stand. The world tilted slightly and his stomach refused to contain the contents of his last meal; but Merlin forced the climbing bile back, and pushed himself up on shaky legs. _

_He hobbled over to a nearby by tree and turned around to assess the situation. Merlin watched as Arthur achieved the upper hand and managed to pin Jackal underneath him. His fists came up repeatedly and flew down towards Jackal's face repeatedly until a bright red liquid began to stain Arthur's knuckles. The Jackal, who had fought back with vigor before, now seemed sluggish, and it was only minutes later that Merlin noted that Jackal had stopped moving entirely._

"_Arthur." The strained voice was all that could penetrate the wall of rage that Arthur had built. But it began to fall, and soon, as the rage crumbled to the ground, Arthur could see the devastation that had happened in those short minutes. He looked around, and saw Merlin leaning against a tree,his hands now free thanks to the blade that he held in one hand._

_A small puddle of blood lay beside him, and his arm was now dyed a dark red. Arthur looked away and searched for the two others, but Tall and Short were nowhere to be found. Then, Arthur looked down. There lay a very much dead Jackal, whose features could not be identified as a human face. He sprang up, disgusted at what he had done, but deep down, to his horror, he felt an odd sort of satisfaction at having killed the man. _

_Arthur dusted himself off and went to see to Merlin, who by a glance, could be seen having difficulty breathing. He seemed alert, which was a miracle, given that the amount of blood on the floor was accumulating by the second. _

"_Hey," Arthur said as he approached Merlin and lightly grabbed his arm. "Let's see here. It's just a scratch, nothing that can't be fixed." Merlin took a shaky breathe before responding._

"_Doesn't feel like it." _

"_Stop being such a girl Merlin." Arthur forced a smile, "We'll be back in Camelot before you know it. Don't you dare think you can get out of cleaning my clothes so easily."_

"_We'll if that's the case, then I'd rather die right here thank you very much." Both men chuckled, but the glee was gone the instant Merlin's chuckle transformed into a hacking cough._

_Arthur got up without a word and walked over to one of the horses that were still tied to a nearby tree. They had planned on camping there for the night, so the horses had been tied and fed. He walked up to Merlin's horse, and was about to reach into one of the sacks that held large strips of cloth, when he felt the sharp breeze, and heard the distinguishable thunk of arrow hitting wood. Arthur turned sharply, and could see Tall and Short, along with about twenty other bandits coming towards them. His hand flew towards the hilt of his sword, but he did not draw it; instead, he ran towards a very confused Merlin, grabbed him, and ran in the opposite direction. _

"_C'mon Merlin, no time to rest." Merlin stumbled to his feet, and began to run along with Arthur, completely confused and scared. _

"_What? Why are we running?" He tried to catch up with Arthur, but his legs were failing him. Thankfully, Arthur noticed, and grabbed hold og Merlin's uninjured arm, pulling him forward. _

"_It seems our friends decided to pay us a visit." _

_They could hear the footsteps of the many bandits that had run after them, and he could feel the various arrows that were hurtled towards them. Merlin began to stumble and trip as the chase went o. He fell to his knees once, and Arthur was right behind him, picking him up, and pushing him on._

"_C'mon Merlin, I'm not letting either of us die today!" They had been running for a few minutes now, and just when Arthur thought that they would be caught, he felt the world beneath him fall away. Both men fell and rolled down the slope that had remained hidden underneath leaves and snow throughout the years. Both men rolled in opposite directions, and soon, Arthur was stopped by a jutted out platform. Arthur moaned in pain as the world came back. He could hear the bandits overhead before he could see them, and as he turned his view to see where he Merlin was, he caught sight of his unconcious servant as he continued to roll down, and towards the cliff. _

_The king jumped to his feet, disregarding his own safety and ran towards his companion as fast as he could. He kept his eyes on Merlin as he covered ground quickly, but he wasn't fast enough, and Arthur continued to run as Merlin neared the edge, and disappeared over it. _

_Given the split second, Arthur made a dangerous decision and threw himself managed to grab onto Merlin's hand and hold it, but the force of his body colliding with the shaky ground caused the cliff to crumble slightly and soon give away under Arthur. Arthur's free hand groped desperately for anything to hold on to, and soon found a thick root. He grabbed on with an iron grip, and didn't let go. _

_It was here, as he dangled over a precipace; his only life line being a tree root, that he promised himself, that he would get them home. No matter the situation, no matter the time, he would bring them home. _

_He promised himself, now, as Merlin began to wake from unconsciousness. He promised that Gauis would be able to hug a lively Merlin once more. _

_Never did he imagine that he would be proven wrong._

_END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Alright, there will be another chapter up, but it will be after New Years. I am very busy with finals, and I want to graduate on time, so, the next chapter will come next year, but the New Year is around the corner, so you guys wont have to wait long. **

**As always, thank you for reading, and post and comments concerns or constructive criticisms Below. Love all of you, Buh-Bye!**


	3. Two sides to one coin

**Alright the votes are in, and they've been counted. So without further ado, drum roll please! The winner of the contest is...**

**THE BLOOD WAR! **

**Thank you to everyone who voted, and if you haven't read the synopsis yet, I will provide one in the end of this chapter. **

**Thank you everyone! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**As Always, this is chapter 3 of Freefalling, you are now tuned into the Merlin channel of Magic!**

Arthur had finished his recollection, and the knights stood around him. Percival was now standing, his hand still on Arthur's shoulder. He gave a comforting squeeze and let go.

The knights then began to disperse, but one knight remained. He stood before the kneeling Arthur and offered him a hand. Arthur took it and was assisted to his feet. The knight said nothing, but by the cold demeanor, Arthur could clearly tell that he held Arthur accountable for his friends presumed death. Arthur accepted that, because he himself felt guilty. He felt guilty for not being strong enough, for letting themselves get ambushed, and for not keeping his promise in the end. Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw that it was the knight. He did not look at his king, but Arthur could see that he was wishing to speak, but did not know what to say, so Arthur assisted him.

"Come," He said, "Let us speak alone." The knight nodded and followed as Arthur led him to a spot, roughly twenty feet away from where everyone else was gathered.

Arthur stopped and turned to face his knight. "So, what did you wish to speak of?" The knight shifted on his feet, all the while, he balled his fists and tried to keep the tears inside.

"He was the most loyal...out of all of us." Arthur sniffled and turned away as he tried to hide his fresh tears. The knight continued, "So my question is...why did you let him go?" Arthur looked at his knight, confusion written on his features.

"I do not know what you're talking about, but I can tell you that I did not let him go." The knights' brow furrowed.

"Well, he's not here, so clearly, you let go."

"I understand that you're grieving, but understand this. I loved Merlin as a brother, and never, never, would I let that man go. He was one of the most loyal, brave, and frankly, unique person I have ever met. If anyone deserves to have fallen, it would have been me." The knight opens his mouth to speak, but Arthur stops him short.

"Let me speak!... If I could, I would do everything in my power to make sure that it would be myself dead and Merlin to be standing right here; but I can't. So we have to move on, find Merlin, and go home." The knight nodded, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Gwaine!" Gwaine stopped, and turned around. "He's not dead, I don't know how, but I can feel it. And I need your help." Gwaine looked at Arthur, completely baffled.

"You told me a second ago that he was dead. How can you possibly know that he's alive?" Gwaine now stood mere inches from Arthur's face, his cheeks red with inner rage.

"I don't know..." Arthur said as he unconsciously gripped his chest, "But I know I'm not wrong, and I can feel him fading... fast."

**Location: Unknown**

The forest stood still as the night carried on in darkness. The grass carried some fresh dew, and the wind bit at anything that came close. The birds had stopped chirping, and all animals ceased their walking and waited. Insects were frozen, or stopped making noise as they journeyed silently. Nature had sensed a disturbance and it was not welcomed. Some grew curious and ventured forth to catch a glimpse of the figure in the grass. A wolf caught whiff of a metallic scent and growled silently, but its pup smelled the same and slowly walked forth. He neared the figure and saw that it was injured. Hesitantly, the pup looked back at his mother, who had gotten closer. He turned back and licked at the figures cheek. He tasted the sharp tang of blood and grimaced. He had tasted blood before, but this was different. He felt dirty tasting this figures blood. The pup grew desperate and nudged his nose on the figures cheek. Finally, he got a response. The figure whimpered and tensed, and the pup retreated to his mother. All of the figures standing around the fallen figure tensed and relaxed when the two legged didn't pose a threat.

Merlin awoke to something small and cold, and pain, lots and lots of pain. He whimpered and tried to move away to find that he couldn't. Pain seemed to embed itself in his body to the very core. He could feel it in his gut, his bones, and the cells that composed everything in his body. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, and if possible, it hurt to think. Merlin's mind was a jumbled mess as he tried to recall the past events and how he got there and suddenly... he remembered.

He remembered falling, and feeling the wind as it whipped around him. He remembered the spark of pain that erupted in his back as he hit the first few branches, the flash of agony that burst through his arms and legs as they fractured.

The brief thought and hope that Arthur was alright.

Then, the unconsciousness that came as he hit the forest floor.

He tried to breathe deeply to clear his thoughts and calm his vicious nerves, but the pain returned, and it blocked all thoughts as it ravaged his body from the inside out. Merlin's body tensed and he could feel a certain tightening in his chest that was alien to him in so many ways. He could feel a pulling and pushing sensation, as if something was trying to escape his body. His magic glowed and tugged against him, willing him to move and head towards something, or someone. His hand crept towards his chest, and he lay there, feeling the tug. Slowly, Merlin removed his hand and tried to pick himself up slightly by rolling on to his side and lifting himself slightly off the ground.

The moment his body elevated itself slightly off the floor, his head began to pound and a sharp pain stabbed into his legs, then travelled up his side to meet his lower ribs. With a pain yelp he let himself fall back. He'd returned to square one. He lay there, tired, scared, and worried. he had no idea what would happen to him. For all he knew, Arthur was probably dead somewhere, and he had failed his destiny. Maybe that was why his magic was causing such a disturbance. Or maybe he was dying, and the magic was to return to the land.

A crooked smile appeared on his lips as he wondered how that would work. He wondered if his body would go 'poof' and disappear or if it would be left to rot. He ignored the tug as his delirious mind wondered how his body would go 'poof' and how he preferred the 'poof' over the actual rotting. Lost in his thoughts, Merlin never noticed the small fluffy creature coming towards him.

He felt the soft touch of a nose on his cheek, and he managed to turn his head slightly to see a very worried young pup. A small smile formed on Merlin's lips and for the moment, he felt calm. The pain that he was experiencing throughout the entire ordeal seemed to numb, and the tension diminished slightly, and for the first time; he was able to think about his king clearly.

With rationalized thought, he managed to come to the conclusion that Arthur couldn't be dead. His magic was pulling him towards someone, and that someone was Arthur. How he was going to get to him, he had no idea, but he was going to find Arthur.

Merlin switched his focus over to his aching body. How badly had he been injured? His head ached, and he could feel the stickiness of blood on his hair. He couldn't move his legs, which meant either his back was broken, or his legs were broken; and Merlin didn't know which one of the two it was. Merlin brought a shaking hand up and laid it gently on his lower abdomen. He pushed down slightly, and gave a pained cry when he pushed down on a certain, broken rib. He removed his hand, and tried to steady his breathing, which had become more strained as the night wore on. The ribs had pierced something, as for what, Merlin didn't know, but he prayed that he had enough time to reach Arthur.

He took a breath and focused his thoughts away from the pain and torture that invaded his mind and body. He focused his magic on his legs, and willed them to mend back together.

Pain

Pain flared and boiled. He could feel the bones moving back. It was working, but the process was excruciating. Merlin grabbed onto tufts of grass and threw his head back as a guttural scream escaped his throat. When it was over, he was left panting on the ground, tired, and able to walk. Merlin controlled his breathing, pushed himself up into a sitting position, hissed when his ribs were aggravated, and stood on shaky legs. He stood, palms facing to the ground, his legs were shaking like a newborn does. He attempted to take a few steps forward, and found himself falling forwards, and his knees met the ground. His ribs jolted, and his hand immediately shot up to meet where the pain flared in hopes to somehow stifle the screaming pain. He could feel the pup at his side, its mother now joining them.

His body became lax as he searched for the small spark in his chest that connected him to Arthur. The spark grew with new vigor and Merlin forced himself to stand and take those agonizingly first few steps. He no longer feared the tug at his chest, he liked it now, and it comforted him as he trudged along; head aching and chest heaving. His ribs screamed as he climbed up a hill and pushed himself over a fallen tree. He focused his magic solely on moving faster, and keeping that movement steady and strong. If it had not been for his immense power, he would have collapsed hours ago.

He could feel the tug grow stronger, and at this point, his chest gave off a faint blue light. A smirk danced across his lips as he kept on going. It wouldn't be long now, he could feel it; through the pain and ache.

Merlin pushed through a few shrubs and a tree with leaves as big as his head and entered a clearing. It was the one he had seen as he dangled over the cliff, before he fell. The glowing in his chest had brightened slightly. He heard something behind him, and Merlin turned to see what it was. There was something red, and silver. Brown wavy hair and a thick beard appeared though the dark green forest and Gwaine emerged forth.

"MERLIN!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the bleeding man. Merlin straightened slightly, as he felt a sort of pride and love towards his magic. Gwaine enveloped Merlin in a hug, but released his grip slightly when he felt the raven haired man stiffen in his grasp.

"You're bleeding" He said as he grabbed Merlin's face and turned his head slightly to the right. "...How badly are you hurt my friend?" Merlin ignored his question and freed his head as he looked behind the knight. He gripped his side as he pushed past Gwaine and limped slightly towards the tree line.

"Where's Arthur?" He asked. Gwaine followed Merlin and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around, and therefore stopping his mission to find the blonde headed king.

"Gwaine, where's..."

"He was right behind me," Gwaine interrupted, "He's not important right now. We have to get you to..." Heavy footsteps cut him short as a rustling came from the tree's and out stepped Arthur, dirty from the trek, but alive nonetheless.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran forward, a smile of pure joy on his face. He nearly wrenched Merlin out of Gwaines grip and hugged the dirty broken man. Arthur's bulky arms held Merlin's thin frame, and they stayed that way for a few minutes as they finally grasped the idea that they were alive. They had made it, but they weren't out of the woods yet. Arthur ended the embrace and stated the obvious.

"We need to get you to Gaius." Gwaine was behind the Merlin now, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go, we need to get back to camp and tend to both of your wounds before anything gets worse." Gwaine said as he grabbed Merlin's shoulder. Merlin nodded, but stopped when he felt his head injury become aggravated. His head began to feel light, and he saw stars. The magic that he had been using to stay upright was failing him as the worst of his injuries got the better of him. He staggered and Gwaine grabbed him in an attempt to keep him upright.

"Merlin, hey, open your eyes. Don't you dare close your eyes." The majority of his weight was now resting on Gwaine as he tried to figure out when he had closed his eyes.

His magic was retreating. It was leaving him as it moved further into Merlin's chest and began to repair any damage done to his body. The moment it left, Merlin's body became lax, and he fell forward.

"MERLIN!" Both King and Knight said frantically as Merlin fell. The world became disfigured for Merlin, and sound was distorted. He couldn't feel anything as he fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

Arthur had come closer after seeing Merlin pass out, his hands trying to hoist the slack body over his shoulder, but due to the day's events, he found that he couldn't.

"Here," He heard Gwaine say. "Let me."

Gwaine, who still had a grip on Merlin's shoulder, took the raven haired man away from the king and held him, bridal style. If Merlin had been awake, he would have had a fit about not being a lady in distress and how humiliating it was. But he wasn't, and Gwaine gave a worried look at his friend whose head now rested on his shoulder.

The king and knight made their way back, through the trees and across the river that they had crossed in order to find the friend, and brother that they had believed to have lost. As they neared the campsite, they could hear Leon yelling at Lancelot.

"What do you mean you lost them!?"

"I mean what I say, I can't find them. They must have gone off to find Merlin…" There was a certain type of sadness in Lancelot voice; the type of sadness that could only come from losing someone close.

After that spiel, the knights grew quiet, they each had known Merlin on their own level, and they mourned their loss.

Arthur walked into the silent camp and immediately got the attention of his knights.

"And where have you bloody been?!" Elyan damn near yelled at the King. But Arthur didn't even bat an eye as he sat down near the fire that had been built.

He just calmly stated, "We went to get him." The knights turned to see who the king was talking about and were greeted by the sight of Gwaine holding an inanimate Merlin.

Lancelot was the first to get up and he took Merlin out of Gwaines grasp.

"Percival, get some blankets and my bedroll, set them up by the fire." The huge knight nodded and set off to get the bedroll when Arthur stopped him.

"No." He said. "Get my bedroll, it has more cushion and by the looks of it, Merlin's going to need it" Percival set off to grab the kings bedroll as Leon grabbed some blankets.

As the knights set up the roll and blankets, Lancelot gave Merlin a quick look, but was alarmed to see the flushed red on his face. Quickly, he felt the man's forehead, and found that his fears were correct.

"Sire, he's burning up." Arthur looked up from where he had been grabbing some cloth. His eyes travelled down to Merlin.

"Set him down." Lancelot placed Merlin on the bedroll and placed two blankets over him. Arthur came up and placed his hand on Merlin's forehead. He then grabbed a nearby bowl from the stack that served as their food bowls and emptied his water skin into it. Then, with a cloth that he had gotten from one of Merlin's medicine bags, he dipped it into the water and placed it on Merlin's feverish forehead.

"This is all we can do for now, but we need to keep watch over him." Arthur removed the cloth and dipped it once more in the water before returning it back on the too warm forehead.

"I'll take first watch." Gwaine stated as he took the cloth from Arthur. "You need to be tended to, I'll watch him." Arthur nodded and walked back towards Merlin's horse, where he grabbed some more clean rags and premade ointments for the words of his injuries.

His mind was swimming with the day's events, and he was delighted to finally have his brother back. But as he looked back at Merlin, who lay still under the blankets except for the feeble rise and fall of his chest; he feared losing him again, and this time, there was no getting him back.

**Alright guys, I'll be back later with one more chapter that will be the ending. For now I'm working on a new story, along with this one, and it's called, THE BLOOD WAR. **

**Check it out:**

**Synopsis-** It's been fifteen years since Hiccups disappearance. But when he is found, he makes it very clear that he wants nothing to do with Stoick, and all it takes is a few words, to begin a war between father and son.


	4. Worse than Appearance

**I stand here before you, and I am here to say that I am very very sorry for not updating in these past few months. I've been going through some dark times and hope you guys can forgive me. I'm going to try to update more often, and make it so that there will be an update a week, Every Sunday. It's a goal I am going to meet, and something I hope you guys look forward to. **

**Now, Lets get on with the STORY!**

**As always, this is chapter 4 in Freefalling, you are now tuned in to the Merlin channel of Magic!**

A golden sun rose from the mountain side, bringing forth an onslaught of bird calls and chirps. The first to rise was Lancelot, who rubbed the sands of sleep from his eyes and turned his gaze to where Elyan sat as he kept a watchful eye over the raven haired man. He climbed to his feet and grasped his sword-securing it to his belt- and walked over to the two.

"How's he fairing?" Lancelot asked as he kneeled down by Merlins' head and placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Not well, his breathing has gotten worse, and the fever has not gone away, if we do not get him to Gauis soon; I fear we will lose him." Lancelot removed his hand and sat down.

"Do not think so darkly...we will get him home. He's a strong man...I know he will make it." Lancelot offered Elyon a small smile, which was gratefully returned. They sat in silence for quite some time before the others began to stir. The next to awaken was a very grumpy Gwaine who growled something about the damn sun and how it had risen too early. Elyan gave a small chuckle and brought his knees up; he watched as Gwaine stumbled to his feet and packed his possessions. He placed them on his horse and came back to make quick work of the fire. He was joined by Arthur, who had risen, and was now throwing dirt on the last remaining glowing embers. Leon and Percival were packing the horses, they had to leave, and quickly.

Elyan stood and walked over to Arthur. He placed his hand on the mans shoulder and looked back to where Merlin lay. Lancelot could see Arthurs' face harden as Elyan updated him on Merlins health.

"Lancelot," Arthur called, "Bring him here, and be careful with his head." Lancelot complied and placed an arm underneath the warlocks head and another under his knees. Pervical took the kings bed roll and followed Lancelot who made a bee line to the king. Arthur, who was already seated on his horse, held out his hands and grabbed Merlin. He positioned him so that his head lay on the kings shoulder, and his legs dangled on the side.

Arthur took one last look at the camp, before turning his gaze to the new day, and moving his horse forward. His knights followed him, and they ventured in silence. No one spoke, and Merlin did not wake. They worried over the boy silently, and prayed to the gods that he would live to see tomorrow. They had faith of course, but as the day went on, that faith began to wither, and a new seed of doubt planted itself deep into each one of their bosoms. Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin, not caring that the heat that radiated off the raven haired boy damn near burned him. He had made a promise, and he was given a new chance to fulfill it.

They arrived at Camelot in the evening and didn't bother to unpack. Arthur, with Merlin in hand, dismounted his stead and trudged forward. They left their horses where they stood in the courtyard, and made their way up the castles steps as people began to gather. Guinevire burst forth from the castles entrance, followed shortly by Gauis. Upon laying eyes on Merlin, Gwen covered her mouth which had formed an 'O', and worry had painted itself on her face. Gauis's face accumulated more wrinkles as his eyes widened with disbelief. He stepped back as the king walked past him-with his unconscious ward in hand- and followed close behind. They all traveled silently behind the king, through doors, down hallways and stairs until they reached the physicians quarters. Gauis pushed forward and opened the doors. Arthur was the first in, and he laid the limp Merlin on the cot beside the fire. The rest of the knights began to proceed in when Arthur stopped them.

"Stop, head back out. We're going to need water, and fresh linen." Everyone followed orders except for a very stubborn Gwaine who stood his ground and glared at the king until Lancelot had to force him outside.

Once the rest of the knights were outside and the door had closed, Gauis decided to speak from his position, where he was currently cutting away Merlin's tunic; which was stained and torn to shreds.

"So what happened sire," Gauis said as he picked up a bowl and proceeded to fill it with water from a bucket that rested in the corner of the room. He picked up a rag, dipped it in the water and placed it on Merlin's forehead before inspecting the wound on Merlin's shoulder. Arthur began to speak as he grabbed a stool and sat next to Merlin. He grabbed the rag, which had already grown warm, and re-immersed it in the cool liquid.

"We had stopped and made camp. Merlin had begun to unpack when I had told him that we were to do some hunting," Arthur placed the rag on Merlin's forehead. "He had complained of course," Arthur smiled at the thought, "but he had come along. We were attacked by bandits, after coming back to camp. I was being held by two of them. The leader, he wanted information, which I did not give, and I regret not doing so..." Gauis stopped stitching the wound.

"You did what was necessary for the kingdom," He began stitching again, "It's what Merlin would have wanted... Now, what else happened, he seemed to suffer more than a stab wound." Arthur shifted uncomfortably, and dipped the rag in the water once again.

"We got away, but we lost our footing at one point and fell down a slope. I regained my balance, but Merlin kept rolling toward the cliff. I caught him, and I held on as long as I could, but he let go. I don't know what happened after... I'm sorry Gauis."

Gauis finished stitching and grabbed linen, which he promptly began to wrap around the young mans chest.

"We need more linen." Almost s if on cue, two knights-Leon and Percival to be exact- entered, each carried a handful of linen. Arthur was surprised, and looked towards Gauis for his approval. The look on Gauis's face was comical at best. His eyes had widened and he was frozen on the spot; the spoon he had been using to stir an ointment still dripped a pale mixture into a small mixing bowl.

"Yes... I do suppose that will suffice...Come, bring it over here." The knights moved forth and placed the cloth where they were told. Two more knights entered-Gwaine and Lancelot- with pails of water. Gauis merely pointed to where the half empty pail resided, and both men moved forward in silence. Once the pails had been placed, Lancelot and Gwaine joined Percival and Leon who stood behind the king, and watched silently as the physician worked on the man; all were silent, except for Gwaine.

"So..." He began, "When are we going to be able to see Merlin up and moving. I don't think I can go for long without my drinking buddy." Gwaine have a half hearted chuckle, earning a few half smiles, but his attempt to lighten the mood was in vain as soon as he set eyes on Gauis. Gauis had stopped moving and slowly looked up until his eyes met with that of Gwaines'. His eyes held sadness, and nothing more as he looked back down to his ward and began bandaging his head. From then on, Gwaine ceased his prattle.

They were all silent and uneasy, and waiting for what Gauis would say. Arthur remained where he was, constantly having to add more water to the rag as the fever raged on. He had only placed the rag in the water once more when Gauis spoke up.

"Arthur, sit him up." Arthur stood, and placed a hand under Merlin's shoulder blades, and lifted him slightly before grabbing his head, and sat behind his manservant so that he rested on his chest, and Merlins hair touched his cheek. Gauis came back, and in his hand, he held a vial filled with a liquid that was alarming shade of green.

"What is that?" Asked Arthur. Gauis uncorked the vial and placed it at Merlins lips.

"It is for his fever," Gauis emptied the contents into Merlins mouth, before placing a wrinkled hand over the mouth. "Pinch his nose for me Arthur." He did as he was told, and had to tighten his hold on Merlin as he unconsciously fought the fluid. In the end, Merlin downed the concoction, and whined slightly as he was placed back down on the bed. Arthur whispered an apology and went back to cooling his forehead. But before he placed the rag on Merlins head, he noticed something odd. At first he thought it was a trick of the light, but upon closer inspection, he realized with sudden horror what it was.

"Gauis!" Arthur damn near screamed as he held up his index finger, which was covered in a red sticky substance. Gauis looked back from where he was working on another vial of the green liquid, and saw the look of horror on Arthurs' face. The physician dropped the stirring rod and raced over to the cot.

"Where." Arthur pointed with a shaky finger to Merlin's ear, where the red substance was leaking from. His eyes widened, and his hands shook. "Out." He simply stated, and the knights gave him a queer look.

"What?!" Gwaine challenged; he took a step forward, but Lancelot placed an arm across his chest and Percival placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

"I said out. I need you all OUT!" Gauis came towards them then, and began poking and nudging them to the door. Gwaine left defiantly, cursing all the way until the door closed. Gauis turned around and saw Arthur staring at his hand-he had smeared the blood. Gauis sighed tiredly and walked over to where Arthur sat.

"You too Arthur," He said as he placed a hand on the Kings shoulder. "Get some rest, speak with Gwen, I'll take care of him." Arthur nodded slowly, and stood. Gauis grabbed the rag and wiped away the blood on Arthurs finger; and sent him off with a pat and a promise.

As he left, Arthur could only think back to what Gauis had said. He agreed, Merlin would have wanted him to keep quiet, but at what cost?

0000000TIME LAPSE0000000000000000000

Hours had passed, and still no word. That is until the sun rose, and so did Camelots king, still weary from the scarce hours of sleep that he was able to obtain. Gwen had already dressed and left to attend some duties regarding taxes.

As he was pulling his tunic over his head, a knock resounded through his chambers. He pulled his tunic down, effectively covering his body, and told whomever it was to enter. It was Gauis, eyes red from hours of weeping.

A look of concern crossed Arthurs features, and he closed the distance between himself and the physician.

"Gauis... what happened?" The King led Gauis over to a seat near the fire place and stood before Gauis who spoke with a shaky voice.

"I am sorry Sir." Gauis was shaking, shaking from grief, exhaustion, realization. His eyes were slightly swollen and his hand trembled as he wiped away some of the moisture from his eyes. Arthur brought up another chair and sat facing Gauis.

"What is the matter Gauis. Please, tell me. Is it Merlin?" Gauis stood and walked toward the door.

"Come with me Arthur." Arthur nodded and grabbed his sword before heading out. Even before leaving his chambers, Arthur knew where they were headed. He grew up in this castle for Gods sake, but the feeling that he experienced on the way there clouded his memory. He found himself relying on Gauis to show him the way. His heart ached, and for the first time since finding his friend, he truly felt fear. He feared losing the one and only person that has ever tested him, who had earned his friendship-not seen his wealth and kissed ass- and had made him change his ways. For the first time in his life, Arthur was afraid of losing someone. Sure, he had lost his father, but there was no fear, only sadness. He had lost knights, but he only felt grief and respect. Never had he seen someone, and been afraid of losing them; he didn't want Merlin to die, no, the idea was preposterous. He had imagined them together, bantering as always. He had seen Merlin being a prominent figure in the lives of his children.

Arthur had thought it would have been sooner, since last night, Gwen had told him she was expecting. A small smile appeared on his lips, and he wiped a stray tear from his eyes. His pace slowed as they arrived at Gauis's door. The weathered old man opened the wooden door and stepped in, holding it open for the King. Arthur entered, and was struck with a sudden chill that seemed to only dwell within the room. The fire was going strong, and books lay scattered everywhere. mixing bowls were filled with all types of tonics and salves occupied the table. Gauis immediately went to Merlin, and applied a newly wet rag to his wards forehead. Arthur stepped forward, hesitant, and grabbed a stool. The book that had occupied the space fell, and Arthur picked it up. The binding was ancient, and dust rolled off the book. Arthur opened it, curious as to why this old book seemed to emanate power. He flipped through some pages, completely lost in his own world as he felt a sort of vibration coming from the binding and travelling throughout each page.

Arthur understood none of it, and he soon came to a page that had been marked with a slender piece of wood. On the page, there was a picture, and his eyes widened as he recognized what it was. The cup of life, a magical object, was circled, and written on the side, in the English that he understood was the fragment of a sentence, 'Only hope'. Arthur stared at the page, hoping that this was wrong, that this magical _thing_ was not what stood between his friend, and imminent death.

His gaze was broken when a wrinkle hand obscured his vision of the cup, and took the book form him, gently. Gauis closed the book and held it as if it were a new born child. He placed it o top of a stack of books that resided to Arthurs left.

"It's his last hope sire, I did what I could." Gauis sat back down and applied a newly wet rag to Merlins head. Arthur, who had sat, elbows on his knees, fingers intertwined, didn't know what to say.

"There has to be another way... Gauis this cant be the ans..."

"It IS Arthur. Merlin will die without it. The fall cracked his skull. He's bleeding from the inside sire, and if we do not find that cup, he will die." Arthur was dumbstruck, he sighed tiredly and ran both hands through his hair.

"So, where is the cup now?" Asked Arthur, he now sat slumped, and a few tears peeked out and ran down his face once he blinked.

"I don't know."Gauis said, his voice a whisper. Arthurs eyes shot open.

"What?!" His voice was low, scared, and furious.

"I said I don't know sire. It was lost, and my only hope is that the druids have it in their possession." Arthur ran a hand through his hair and stood. He said nothing as he paced back and forth. The air in the room seemed to grow thicker, Gauis looked at Arthur worriedly as the king of Camelot remained quiet. He looked as the king picked up the book once more and stared intently at the page that held the cup that would change their future. Arthur studied the page, he took in and memorized every curve, every detail on the small dragons that made the base. He was determined to find this damn cup, and Gauis could see that.

"Arthur?" Gauis placed the rag in the water. "Sire?" Arthur didn't seem to hear as he began to walk toward the door, the book of magic still in hand. "ARTHUR!" The king took his hand off the doors handle and turned?

"What?" He asked, as if he knew nothing. Gauis pointed to the book that he held in hand and Arthur realized what was wrong.

"Oh...um." Gauis gave a wry smile, and threw him a clothe.

"Wrap it in that." Arthur grabbed the clothe and hid the book. "And Arthur, please, come home safely. I don't think my old heart can take it if I lost both my boys." Arthur stayed quiet, and only nodded before disappearing through the door. Gauis sat back down and reapplied the rag to the boys head. His fever had not gone down, and each breathe seemed to take more energy than the last.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur didn't stop as he headed towards the room that held the round table. He only slowed down to inform a guard that he needed a few knights to meet with him immediately. The halls seemed to pass by in a blur, the book, still held tightly in his grasp, throbbed with power; and Arthur quickened his pace.

He arrived, and proceeded to unvravel the boo from the cothe. Arthur had barely opened the book when Leon and Percival could be heard approaching. They were followed by Lancelot, Gwaine, and Elyon. They had all arrived, and gathered around, all silent until Arthur finally spoke.

"Merlin is dying," He said as he flipped to the desired page, "And this," He flipped the book for them to see. "Is the only thing that can save him." They were silent, their features stoick, none revealing what they truly felt. The seemed to last an eternity until Percival broke the silence.

"Its the magical cup isn't it?" Arthur could only nod. Everyone shifted slightly at the sound of magic. Leon, remembering his encounter with the cup, worried for his young friend. His injury was dire if the cup was needed. There was another pause, this one not being as long as the one before it. This time it was Gwaine who ended it.

"So, when do we start?" Arthur looke at him, confused and grateful.

"As soon as possible, now, if we can." The knights nodded. "Percival, we'll need horses. Lancelot, gather as much food as you can without weighing us down, I do not know how long the journey will take. ELyon and Leon, inform the council of our leaving, and Gwaine, go to Gauis and gather any necessary medical supplies." A few 'Aye Sires'' and head nods ensued and they all departed. Lancelot was the only one to stay behind.

"Don't worry Arthur, we'll find that cup, and Merlin wil be better in no time. I promise." Arthur offered him a small smile, and the knight was on his way. Arthur picked up the book and hastily wrapped it in the clothe as he walked towards the doors, ascended a flight of stairs and began walking down the hallways and towards Gauis's home. As he walked, Arthur couldn't help but think, and with the thinking came doubt, and with doubt, there came a single thought in his head that was sure to deliver night terrors.

With so many promises were being made, would they all be able to keep them all? Or would Melrin make a liars out of them all?

The king was lost in his thoughts, and did not realize he was near his destination until he heard a very scared Gwaine yell "No!" Arthur, now worried, picked up his pace and raced towards the physicians home, the yelling getting louder as he got closer. The door seemed so far away, and Arthur began running. He skidded to a stop in front of the door, and threw open the wooden slab that prevented him from seeing. The door swung open, and he stepped forward, only to see a sight that would haunt him until the day he died.

Gauis was standing over Merlin, his hands on the boys chest as he pushed up and down in a rhythm. Gwaine was still slightly panicking as he kept his middle and index finger on Merlins wrist as he tried to feel for a pulse. There were fresh tears in his eyes.

"There's still no change Gauis." The physician continued his compressions, and the only thought that crossed Arthur's mind at the moment was...

So... I am a **liar**.

**ALRIGHT. Don't kill me yet, I still have ideas in my head that need to become fanfics. Quick update, I am now a HS graduate so I now have aloooot more free time. Yay me. As for my fics, I am going to strive for my Sunday goal, and you can secretly shoot me if i goof up. As always, I love you guys and I will see you in the next chapter. **

**BUH-BYE**


	5. Druids and the Worthy

**It's Sunday! WWWOOOOOO. It's Zoge Hetai coming at you with a brand new chapter. Fair warning, since it's within a week, these chapters will be a smidge shorter, but just a smidge. **

**Alright, on with the Story!**

**As always, this is chapter 5 in Freefalling, you are now tuned in to the Merlin channel of Magic!**

His heart hurt, and the physical pain in his chest was just too much as he watched Gauis desperately try to save the mans life. He didn't recall walking forward, or the silent tears falling down his cheeks. He had no recollection of falling to his knees, of repeating the mantra of no, and holding on to Guinevire who had appeared next to him; her eyes too shining with tears.

There was nothing for minutes, and all Arthur could feel was a tightening in his chest, and a weight in his stomach. He watched, and feared. It wasn't until Arthur was ready to give in to the incredible fear, that he heard Gwaine utter a cry of victory. It was as if the world had lit up and the angels had come from heaven and blessed that room. Gauis had stopped pushing down, and now placed his head on Merlins chest, desperate to hear the glorious sound of blood being pumped from the precious organ of life. He was delighted to not only hear that, but also the airy sound of air being brought in and out of the body. The atmosphere in the room grew lighter, and Arthur was back on his feet, eyes still wet, and standing over Merlin. Merlin, who was breathing and alive, and Arthur was laughing. He laughed with joy and relief as he held onto Gwen who was smiling through her tears. But the cheerful atmosphere was cut short when Gauis began re-wrapping Merlins wounds. Arthur got to see his friend, no, his brother; lying in that bed, alive, but still on the verge of death. He needed to find the cup of life, and quickly.

There were no words exchanged, other than a quick 'Gwaine' in order to get the knights attention, before setting out to the courtyard; his eyes still slightly red from the unconscious crying. He stopped only to put on his armour that had not yet been shined, and still showed each scratch that seemed to hold a distant from the days prior. George had assisted him with the armour, and remained quiet, having seen the facial expression the king had plastered on his face. It was one of sadness, and fear, and he dared not speak other than to question if the armour was too tight or loose. When all was said and done, Arthur made sure that Excalibur was secured at his waist, the precious blade holding sensitive meaning to the king. George bowed slightly as Arthur made his way past the servant and to the door. There was a moment of hesitation as he reached for the door handle, but it was dismissed as the king grabbed a hold and opened it with a ferocity and boldness that George flinched slightly and had time too look up and see the kings cape whirl slightly as the King marched forth and mentally prepared himself for the days that would come.

He held his head high, not ashamed of his emotions, and mounted his horse that was waiting for him. The king ushered his horse forward, and only looked back once. Arthur saw Guinevire, Gauis, and hoped that he would not fail; so that he may see Merlin standing with them, once more. They rode off, knowingly towards the nearest druid camps, in hopes of finding that precious cup.

**0000TIME LAPSE0000000000000000000000000000000**

They rode until the sun dipped behind the mountains, and even then, they were hesitant to make camp. It was not until Lancelot convinced Arthur that they were no use to Merlin dead that the king allowed them to find a suitable location and camp for the night.

The horses were tied, and a fire made. Arthur and his knights had placed their bed rolls around the fire, and Percival was passing around bowls while Leon stirred the stew. They were all tired, but none wanted to sleep in fear that they would miss the opportunity to claim the relic. Yet, after eating the less than tasteful stew, the group began to feel their eye lids suddenly begin to close from unseen weights. Elyon volunteered to be the first to take watch, and Percival volunteered for second. That's how it went for the rest of the night, each knight would take turns watching over the rest until dawn; when it was Gwaines turn to guard his group. It was at dawn, when the first few rays of light rose over the mountains, and peeked through the leaves that Gwaine saw him. A man, dressed in a simple tan robe, his head bald and body tainted with black ink. His arms were covered in swirls and runes, none that Gwaine recognized.

He had stood at one point, sword at the ready. Swiftly, he kicked Leon, who slept soundly next to him, and the young curly haired knight quietly woke the rest of the group. They all were silent, grabbing swords, and acquiring battle stances. Gwaine kept his eyes trained on the strange man that was slowly approaching their camp, and made no attempt to conceal himself. Gwaine looked back for only a second, and one second only, but when he turned back, the strange man was gone. His attention was brought back to the group when he heard Elyon give a startled cry. Gwaine twisted his body, blade still ready to kill, and found the strange man, now identifiable as as a druid, standing in the middle of their camp. He stood directly next to the fire, which had died out hours ago. In his hand, he held a pouch which was decorated with gold and patterns that were unfamiliar to the group. They knew naught what was in it, but Arthur could swear that he felt the power radiate from the simple pouch. None made an advance, each knight hopeful to what might be in the pouch.

The Druid said nothing, but he simply turned to Arthur and spoke in a voice that sent shivers throughout all of their spines.

"_**Emrys is near death, and this we must not allow. We are aware that the cup you are in search for is Our Lords only chance at survival, but to hold such a relic of the Old Religion, you must prove yourself worthy. Arthur Pendragon, our Once and Future King, are you willing to prove yourself worthy, and test?" **_

The group said nothing, and stood at the ready. Arthur was the first to lower his sword, and sheath it; his group followed suite, and stood down. Arthur bowed slightly towards the druid, and uttered one word.

"Yes."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hello everyone. I know this chapter is short, maybe shorter than a smidge, but you'll be getting better updates. We'll I love you guys, and I'll see you back here next Sunday with a brand new chapter! **

**BUH-BYE**


	6. Dark Truths

**Hello all my lovely readers! As promised, here's the next chapter of Freefalling, and I hope you guys love it. I'm sorry for the short chapters, but it just kinda happens. Also, I know its a bit late, my padre has been hogging the PC. **

**As always, this is chapter 6 in Freefalling. You are now tuned in to the Merlin channel of Magic!**

Arthur did not know what was worse; that he was now laying down on the wet forest floor-the decaying leaves and small sticks making it slightly uncomfortable as he shifted- or the fact that he felt naked without his armour or sword on his person. The Druid stood over him, the pouch that held the cup dangling from the strap that was secured to the tattooed wrist;in his hands he held a small bowl with what seemed to be black smudge. Arthur stayed still as the Druid bent and squatted. He dipped a finger in the smudge and silently drew a symbol on Arthurs head. Arthur flinched slightly at the cold paste, but managed to remain still as the Druid drew swirls. It was over as soon as it began, and the Druid stood, leaving Arthur on the ground. He could feel his knights around him, wary, but calm. They had not liked the idea of Arthur without armour and unarmed, but when it came to Merlin, Arthur wasted no time in stripping himself down to just a tunic, trousers, and his boots.

A silent shiver ran up his spine as the cold suddenly grew and chilled his body; but it was not only the cold. The Druid stood over him, hand opened and over his body, there was a slight unease that Arthur felt.

"Close your eyes Sire. It is time." Arthur took in a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He could sense the tension from his knights; he could hear the Druid speak words of the old religion. His chants putting Arthur slightly as ease. A new sensation filled Arthurs body and he could feel himself growing lax. His mind wandered, and his consciousness seemed to be slipping. He panicked slightly, but his body would not respond to his mind, and soon, his mind was gone as well.

The knights were shocked, but did not interfere, as were the orders of their king. Their eyes lay upon an unconscious Arthur, his eyes closed and arms at his side. His head was titled back slightly, and his body did not touch the ground, given that it was suspended a good twelve inches, which would seem impossible if it had not been for the fact that magic was involved. The Druid stood over him, hand outstretched and fingers splayed, his eyes were too closed, face screwed in concentration, and his forehead was beaded with light sweat. They did not dare approach, due to the clear golden wall that surrounded and protected the Druid and Arthur; so they waited through the night until their kings worth was to be determined.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

There was a light, a simple light. Then blue, a glorious shade of soft blue, the shade of a a young bluebirds wings. He smiled, softly, and rolled onto his side. He was unaware that he was on his back, and he stood on shaky legs. He squinted his eyes as he tried to accustom himself to the bright sun that shone proudly in the midday sky.

He was in a clearing, or what he could call a clearing. He was at the tree line, and all he could see was grass. He did not see another tree line, all that was evident were hundreds of thousands of blades of grass that stretched on for miles to the naked eye. His eyes adjusted and he swiveled around when he heard a crunch behind him. Unconsciously, he backed up, putting as much space between himself and the intruder. Arthur stepped back, once, twice, three times, before running into something; or better said, someone. Again, he turned and readied his fists to fight, but stopped when he saw who it was.

Years could go by, eons, and Arthur knows without a doubt that he would recognize him. His iconic smile that seemed to bring joy, no matter the situation, the dark ebony black hair, and his eyes-which were a remarkable shade of blue that seemed as pure and untouched as the heavens above. Arthur was shocked, amazed, and relieved, but only for a moment.

"Merlin?" Arthur took a step forward, but was stopped by a hand, a tattooed hand. He stopped, waiting to see what the Druid would do. Arthur watched with a certain discomfort as the Druid placed himself between Merlin and the king. But he did not panic until he saw who else appeared behind the Druid. Guinevire stood behind the aged man quietly, with her head down. Merlin joined her shortly, and assumed the same position-his head down, hands in front of him. Arthur was past panicking, he didn't know what was going on, but he did not like the situation at all. Before he could do anything, his fists already balled, the Druid raised a hand.

"Calm yourself Sire. They are in no danger. That is unless you fail, young king."

"What! What do you mean?" He watched, scared, as Merlin and Gwen stepped back a few feet before getting on their knees. "Answer me!" Arthur demanded, his anxiety levels now rising.

"Patience young king." The Druid walked and placed himself behind the two un-moving figures. "They," He motioned to Merlin and Gwen, "Are your test, to see if you are worthy enough to hold the cup; and to see if you truly do care for your friend."

"This is ridiculous!" Ranted Arthur, "There must be another way, now let them go." He was scared, the king of Camelot, the greatest king to live, was scared. The Druid did nothing, his face remained emotionless.

"Please, let them go." Arthur pleaded, his voice betraying him slightly.

"I cannot, because in order to prove yourself, you must listen with an open mind, and judge not with your head, but with your heart."

"I do not understand." A look of confusion rippled across the kings expression. The Druid continued as if he did not hear.

"The two people whom you most love, carry dark secrets. They will have a chance to tell you, but after they speak, they will not be allowed to voice themselves. You, dear king, must determine who shall die."

"Have you lost your mind! I will not do this, now release them!" Arthur was fuming, his face turning slightly pinkish red, and his hands now clearly ready to lash out.

"I CANNOT Sire. For you see, if you do not choose, then they will both die." Arthur was left speechless, his emotions betraying him as he felt anger, fear, and most of all anxiety. He looked up, and saw the Druid give a small smirk.

"Let's commence shall we?" He pointed to Guinevire, and she began to transform from her royal garbs into a bloodied dress, and to Arthur's distressing realization, it was her wedding dress. She looked up, and caught Arthurs eye; he could not look away.

"It was long ago... and you know not, but it had occurred during the signing of a treaty. The foreign king had attempted to have you killed. What you did not know, was that it was not him who plotted your murder. It was I." She said nothing more, because once she finished her confession, she was gagged and bound. Gwen assumed her regal position, and broke eye contact with the king, who know stood, shocked and hurt. His mind raced with thousands of explanations, but he could find none as to why the love of his life, his wife, his queen, would try to have him killed.

Arthur was brought back from his thoughts when he saw the Druid motion towards Merlin. This time, there was no transformation, no, this time, Arthurs attention was drawn to his manservant's eyes. They were no longer blue, the innocent blue that pierced even the darkest of hearts, was now replaced by a piercing gold. Not like any Arthur had ever seen, his eyes seemed to be giving off light, and Arthur was terrified. Even before he spoke, Arthur knew what he was going to say.

"Since the day I met you, I've had magic, and I've used my magic while I was at Camelot, many times." His voice was soft, as if almost scared as to how the king would react. To be honest, Arthur did not know how he should react. Of course he was hurt, but he cared for them, yet they had betrayed him on a deep level. He was unsure, confused, and most of all damaged. He had opened up many times; and each time, he had been hurt, and like those other times, he'd been hurt.

"Choose Sire, you must choose now." Arthur looked up, his eyes red from unshed tears.

"What? No, give me some time," The Druid cut him off.

"No, my king must choose now, or both their lives shall be forfeit." Arthurs attention was now drawn to the Druids hand, which glowed slightly. One hand pointed at Merlin, and another pointed at Gwen. Tears, clean salty tears traveled down Arthurs cheeks as he used his hand to push his hair back slightly. The anxiety that the king felt was overwhelming and he found it difficult to think. Who would he choose? Who? The woman that he has dedicated his life to? The woman who tried to have him killed, or Merlin. The man that stood up to him, who was not a boot licker. The single man that did changed him, who he was, and how he saw others. Who taught him that every person, must show their nobility through actions; that titles don't matter.

"Now my king."

"I can't." Arthur squatted. He was looking at the floor, not at the two people in front of him. What did the Druid say? Judge with his heart, his heart. Arthur closed his eyes, a few tears squeezing through.

"NOW MY KING!" Arthur stood.

5...The glowing got stronger

4...The Druid began to sweat from the effort.

3..."I cannot kill someone I love." Arthur practically screamed.

2..."THEN THEY SHALL BOTH DIE!" The light was blinding now.

1..."GUINEVERE! I choose her to die!"

There was a flash, and Arthur shut his eyes. He could hear a feminine gasp, and his heart broke, then, nothing. When Arthur opened his eyes once more, Gwen was no longer there. Merlin was still in the same position, and Arthur had not taken his eyes off of his friend when he began to vanish. Arthur did not have the energy to cry out Merlin's name, so he merely fell to his knees, his grief too much to bear. Once Merlin was gone, the Druid stepped forward.

"Gods.. what have I done?" Arthur held his head in one hand, the other holding a bunch of grass blades tightly. The Druid offered his hand to the fallen king.

"You've proven yourself sire. The Once and Future king has chosen his destiny."

**HI! Whaddid you think? I want to know, so drop them thoughts in the review box below, and I'll see you soon, hopefully. I know this one was late, but it's a smidge longer than the last one, so I hope that makes up for it. LOVE YOU GUYS! I'll see you next week with a brand new chapter. **

**BUH-BYE!**


	7. The Cup of Life

**Hello there! I know its late, but i have good reason. This past week, the nerves in my ankle decided to swell and cause me extreme pain. It's not easy to write when the pc is in the other room and you can't walk(at all). So, besides being in pain, and my father hogging the pc, I'm happy to say that I am back! WOO! Let's get on with the show shall we? **

**As always, this is chapter 7 in Freefalling, you are now tuned in to the Merlin channel of Magic!**

Gwaine was growing impatient. Hours had passed, and the dawn was almost upon them, yet the Druid and Arthur were still captured in the trance? In the beginning, they, the knights, were hell bent on waiting them out; but then minutes passed, these minutes turned into hours, and soon, their eyelids were growing heavy. They all made truce to keep watch, and so Percival was the first to watch over them. Gwaine was the last, and he stood watch. He protected them, and had been for the last hour or so. At first, he had grown bored, and began to fiddle with a few rocks that he had found, just to keep his hands busy; but now, his patience was wearing thin.

It was not until the new rays from the rising sun touched the dew beads on the green leaves, that it happened. Gwaine was facing the fire that had managed to keep strong through the night, he was playing with the rocks again, the distant click clack and the crackling fire were his only companions. He had retreated to his mind, though keeping an ear open, he was thinking. Gwaine thought about the Druid, if they should have trusted him, or if they were just fools to give in to false hope and Merlin was really doomed.

Then, there was light, not a bright light; nor was it the light that those dying claim to see. It began as a shimmer, then it grew, and grew. Gwaine looked up, and his attention was drawn to the Druid and Arthur. The light was emanating from them, and he had to bring up his hand in order to block out the most intense rays. He watched as the light engulfed them fully, until he could no longer see the Druid, nor Arthur. Gwaine moved quickly, and shook the nearest awake, he yelled to wake the others. Gwaine could see nothing, all he could do was hear as the others bustled about, yelling, grabbing, getting away from the light that seemed to consume every inch of the camp.

"What the bloody..." Elyon began. "HELL!" Gwaine finished before the light exploded. Gwaine could see nothing, hear nothing, and now, he could feel nothing as the ground was ripped away and he was given the gift of flight. There was nothing, and yet there was everything, light and dark battled for dominance and Gwaine was witness. He worried for the other knights, for Arthur, and most importantly, for Merlin; because in his minds eye, they had failed, but he could die knowing that they had given it there all in attempting to save him.

Gwaine was stopped by what he could only presume to be a tree, his torso connecting with the rough wooden exterior, before his head was slammed into the large wooden obstruction; yet there was one thing that his eyes were able to capture before the darkness took him for its own. The Druid was gone, and in his place, was the cup, with Arthur underneath it as he lay on the ground, their images just shadows in the brightest most beautiful light Gwaine had ever seen. A small smile place itself on Gwaines lips. Merlin was to live.

000000000TIMELAPSE0000000000000

His head hurt, by the gods, he'd never felt worse. He felt himself heave as his stomach disagreed with him. Arthur propped himself on his elbows and was surprised to see himself on his bedroll. He squinted his eyes as he adjusted to the sudden bright light that accompanied midday. Around him, he took in the image of his knights, all sleeping on their bedrolls, none hurt, none in any sort of discomfort. His eyes traveled to the fire, which had died out through the night, but that was not what amazed him. There, in the middle of the ashes and smoldering pieces of wood, was the cup of life.

Before he knew it, he was on his feet. He had reached into the fire, not caring about the possibility of getting burnt. All he cared was about the cup. The metal felt cool and soothing against his palm, yet he could feel the power radiating off the small metal structure. He gazed at the cup, happier than can be, and then, he smiled. The smile was followed by laughter. Joy, pure joy could only describe Arthurs laughter and the gleam in his eyes as he held up the cup, the afternoons sun making the polished metal shine with hope.

Around the once and future king, his knights began to stir. First, Leon rose, then Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, and finally, Gwaine. They said nothing, but their confusion was evident on their features. Percival looked around, perplexed as to where the Druid had gone. They were now all on their feet, swords in their grasp, armour on. Arthur was the only one that was still stripped down to his simple garb. His chain mail and armour where next to his bedroll, and he remembered nearly tripping over it in his hurry to get to the cup.

The knights looked toward their king, who no longer laughed, but a small smile was still on his features as he hurriedly began packing his things, the cup now secured to his horse. An hour later, they were packed and ready to head out, each on their own horse. Arthur now was complete in his chain-mail and armour, he rode in silence, his knights saying nothing. Daring to say nothing, given that Lancelot had asked about the challenge and Arthur had replied with silence and eyes full of pain. Leon had then provided a few words of comfort before falling back behind his king. None had spoken since, and they did it gladly out of respect. They had the cup, what else could they ask for.

They arrived at the gates by midnight, having rode relentlessly for hours. They stopped once on their way, and that was to let the horses rest and drink. They rode into the court yard, and Arthur was the first to get off his horse. He quickly grabbed the cup from a pouch that rested on the left side of his horse. He ran up the steps, turned back, and motioned Lancelot along with Gwaine to follow him, which they did. The rest of the knights where then left to unpack, rest, and somehow process the entire situation.

Lancelot and Gwaine struggled to catch up to their king as he sprinted his way down stair, through corridors, through halls, and doors before finally reaching Gauis's chambers. He pushed through the wooden door, and stopped. He saw Gauis, tending to a sickly old man who had clearly seen better days, but Arthur could not see the one person he had grown to see as a brother.

"Gauis? Where's..." He dare not say the name, fearing what would happen if he did.

"He's in his room sire, I had to move him." Arthur breathed a sigh of relief before brandishing the cup, and handing it to Gauis. The elderly man grabbed the cup with shaky hands.

"Sire...you found it. Come, we must act quickly, I fear he does not have much time." Gauis moved quickly, grabbing a clay jug filled with water. He pushed open the door leading to Merlins bedroom. Arthur would never forget the sight before him, there, on the thin, worn out excuse for a bed was Merlin; who looked sickly and too pale, and had it not been for the faint wheezy breathing and barely noticeable movement of his chest; Arthur would have taken his for dead.

"Dear gods..." Arthur breathed under his breath. He stood stock still, and watched as Gauis filled the cup with plain water. He watched as Gauis spoke in the old tongue and his eyes glowed faintly gold. The elderly man then left Merlins room and proceeded to walk over to the dying stranger. He placed the cup on the strangers lips and allowed him to drink, then he went back, and gave Merlin some water. Arthur was confused as to why Gauis had given the stranger the water from the cup. Had it not been for Merlin?

The king and the knights were pulled from their thoughts as the stranger began to struggle for breath. Gauis was immediately at his side, pushing the mans shoulders down and offering words of comfort as the stranger tried to breath and failed each time. One minute passed, another minute passed, and Arthur was growing uncomfortable. Lancelot and Gwaine had left to check on Guinevire at the command of their king, gladly leaving as to not see the death of a stranger.

Finally, the strangers chest ceased to rise, and Gauis gently closed the unseeing eyes. Arthur relaxed slightly as the mans suffering was done, but he still needed to know if it worked; if his best friend was going to live.

Gauis covered the strangers corpse with the blanket that had covered the man before his death. Quickly, the elder made his way back to Merlins room, Arthur in towe, and was pleased to see some of the colour returning to Merlins' cheeks. Arthur let go of the breath that he was unknowingly holding. Gauis quickly checked the bandages and then placed his head on Merlins' chest, as he checked the young mans breathing. He sighed, and a small smile peeked through his wrinkles.

"Will he be alright Gauis?" Arthur was now next to Merlin, the king now pleased to see that his man servant no longer carried a look of pain on his features.

"I do believe so sire, all we can do now is wait for him to awaken." Arthurs' face was emotionless. Yes, he was ecstatic that Merlin was now to live, but he was not an idiot. He knew why that man had died, and that is what troubled him. Gauis seemed to sense his kings mental turmoil, and motioned him to follow as he left Merlin to recover. The king followed, and shut the door behind him.

"What troubles you sire?" Gauis turned to face Arthur, who glanced nervously at the corpse.

"I did not know another would die! I believed that it would just cure Merlin."

"In order to save a life, one must give a life sire. That man was already dreadfully ill, he would have not survived another day. I had given him proposition to end his suffering, and he agreed gratefully sire." The king nodded, and began to head towards the exit.

"Keep me updated on his condition Gauis, I would like to know immediately when he wakes up." Gauis nodded.

"You shall be the first to know sire."

"Thank you Gauis." Arthur headed out, towards his rooms. He was itchy and dirty, the stress of the day taking its toll on the man. He rubbed his temple as he felt a headache come on.

Outside of his chambers, he was greeted by Lancelot and Gwaine who began to inundate him with questions on Merlins well being. Arthur told them that Merlin would live, and to tell the others the good news. That seemed to quench their hunger for knowledge and they set off to tell the others and acquire some much needed rest. Arthur smiled as he entered his chambers and was greeted by his wife. She gave him a kiss, and embraced him; Arthur returned the loving hug and gladly told her that their friend would live. He hugged his wife as she cried tears of joy and received another kiss. Guinevire ended the embrace and wiped away the tears, her smile bright and cheerful. She informed Arthur that she had some business to attend to before retiring for the night. He nodded and watched as she left, and a servant entered with his dinner. Arthur gladly accepted the food, and ate the hearty pieces of beef and chicken as the servant drew him a bath; as to the request of his king.

After his meal, the king enjoyed his bath, yet his mind was still on his manservant, and that damned cup. He thought of the challenge, and what the Druid had said. What did he mean when he said that Arthur had chosen his destiny? What destiny had he been speaking about, and why did it include Merlin?

With a sigh, the king got out of the water, and began dressing for bed. His mind still on the challenge, and the fact that his wife was still very much alive. He mentally went through what happened in the prairie where he had completed the challenge. He went over what both his wife and Merlin had told him, and he found himself forgiving both. His fathers voice screamed in his head to have them both burned; and that they had committed treason. Arthur had been raised to heed his fathers warnings, no matter if he believed them to be wrong or not; yet he brushed the voice aside, and it warnings and forgave them. His reason? They where family, and he would ask their reason later, knowing that they loved him as much as he loved them, and would not hurt him. He climbed into bed, ready for sleep, and it was then that he remembered; as he lay his head down onto the goose feather pillow, what the Druid had called him.

The Once and Future King.

**BOOM! Well, we've got one more chapter to go before I finish this sucker, and then set my sights my other story that has been waiting for months to be finished. So, everyones' favorite Warlock lives! Aren't you proud of me, I managed not to kill him this time!**

**Alright, I'll see you guys with a brand new chapter, in roughly a week. **

**BUH-BYE! **


	8. Everything Going to be Alright

**Did I say roughly a week? I meant a few weeks...or like a month...or maybe a few months...please don't kill me. This will be the last chapter, and there is a huge explanation as to why I took so damn long at the end of the fic. Love you guys, and I'll get on with the chapter before you guys decide to use the pitch forks and fire on me. **

**As always, this is chapter 8 in Freefalling, you are now tuned into the Merlin channel of Magic!**

The next few coming weeks, Merlin began to regain some strength. He facially regained some color, and the times when Arthur visited, his breathing could be seen to have significantly improved. His wounds were healing at an exponential rate, and Gaius assured Arthur that his friend, his brother, would live to see the next sunrise; but Arthur still worried. Every night, his mind was plagued with images of Merlin, he could not escape the look of pure terror as their fingertips brushed against each other before the sky created a rift and Merlin became the prey of gravity. Arthur would never forgive himself. He had the strength and yet it had failed him in the most dire of situations. It was his failure that had brought Merlin to deaths door and he could only hope that in the end, his efforts would bring Merlin back from extinction.

Gaius kept reassuring him that Merlin would live, and that he is forgiven, yet Arthur still felt guilty. If only he had held on; if he had just listened to Merlin, if they had run another way; his mind swirled with countless 'ifs' and Arthur couldn't help but feel dizzy and nauseous as every different scenario that played through his mind made the stone in his heart grow heavier and heavier with each passing moment. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked out past the balcony and to the sky; the oh so familiar sky that now seemed so beautiful, but had mocked him relentlessly on the cliff side, jeering him as tears fell from his eyes, nose crinkled in grief and hand still extended in false hope that the warlock would return.

With a terse shake of the head, Arthur rid his mind of the memories temporarily. He looked away from the sky and removed his tunic, before replacing it with his sleeping shirt. Another day had gone by, and Merlin had still not woken. There were questions, oh so many questions that he wanted answers to, but until his brother awoke, and he would have to wait.

Arthur lay his head down, the soft goose feather pillow caressing his head ever so delicately, as if comforting him and reassuring him that he was allowed to sleep; that he was allowed to sweet, bright dreams of hope and happiness. His mind wandered towards the land of sleep, his eyelids grew heavier with each passing second, as did his heart. His slowing mind processed the events, the grief; everything seemed to blur together, except for the one instant, right before he received the Cup of Life. The Druid had called him the Once and Future King, and what that meant, he did not know, but when Merlin awoke, then he would have answers. He would question Merlin, if it was the last thing he did.

Darkness enveloped the Kings; room, its ruler sleeping silently and well into to the night. His mind deep into dreams of a new tomorrow, so much so that he did not wake when his wife entered the room, alive and well, her dress falling to the floor behind the screen before she quickly replaced it with a sleeping garment. Guinevere slid into bed next to her husband, her hand resting on his bicep before she too fell into the realm of dreams.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

The world seemed as if he was underwater, with the way it tilted and swirled. Everything was sluggish and his vision swam when he opened his eyes, causing him to close them fairly quickly. The light along with the distorted vision caused instant nausea, the bile quickly making its way up his throat; but he forced it down as he tried to acquire a sense of his surroundings. He attempted to sit up, only to be forced down by the sharp pain in his back, along with the searing heat that emerged from his leg as he moved it slightly. His mind fogged over fairly quickly and black dots spotted his vision. The young man was unaware of the feet that quickly padded over to where he lay, he did not feel the weathered hand that was placed on his forehead, nor the vial that was pressed against his lips. Merlin swallowed instinctively before laying his head back down to rest. Someone placed the blanket up to his shoulders once more and stroked his head affectionately. He leaned into the touch, he found it comforting, loving, and given that he ached to the bone, any comfort was welcome.

A few moments passed and Merlin mustered the strength to open his eyes and put a face to the comfort that he loved so much. Gray hair was the first thing that he saw as his eyes began to focus. Then came the oh so familiar smile and the smells. The herbs and the smoke from the small fire brought a small smile to the young warlocks face.

He was alive, he did not know how, but he didn't care, he was alive and well and that's all that mattered at the moment. Gaius would explain everything, but for now, well-earned rest is all that he needed. Merlin's eyes closed and he drifted back to the comforting cushion that was his unconscious mind.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Arthur awoke fairly early, the sun had barely began to peak, his room still slightly illuminated by the night's familiar soft light. He tiredly lifted himself up, so that he was sitting; his back firmly against the beds backboard. He ran his hand over his face and blinked multiple times in an attempt to rid himself of the sandman's magic. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, his dreams were riddled with death and treachery, each time he had either watched someone kill Merlin, or he himself was the one to end his friends like; both outcomes horrified him.

Slowly, as to not wake his wife, Arthur slid out of bed, and made his way towards his drawers. His sleeping clothes were replaced by the regular red tunic and black trousers, and he scoured for his boots before finding them underneath the bed; exactly where he had left them last night. He put them on, only to find that there was a hole, small, but big enough to be noticed, right where his pinky toe would poke out. Cursing his luck, he removed the boot and replaced it with the black ones that he kept in his dresser.

Arthur held the boot up to the light, studying the hole, and finding that it could be patched. Most people would throw away a damaged boot; deeming it useless, but these were a gift from Gwen, and he'd be damned if they were to be disposed of. With a childish huff, He stood, grabbed both boots, and began walking through the castles empty halls, his mind set on heading towards the local shoe repair man; yet his heart led him elsewhere. Arthur never looked up, not once, his eyes were too busy studying the hole, and his mind was running the possibilities of when the hole might have happened. Of course rats were a possibility, given the fact that the castles cat had died a month prior. Arthur reminded himself to tell Gwen that they were in need of a new cat before making a right. The King continued to walk, first making a left, then two more rights before he stopped examining the boots; deeming that there was no other damage made, and finally looking up.

The fading moonlight illuminated half of his face as he looked. He knew where he was, why he was there, he knew not. The boots, now resting at his side, were forgotten as he stared at the door. Gauis's door; the only door that he is familiar with, the only door that brings good memories and bad, stood before him, unmoving and as solid as the reality that he currently found himself in. Arthur held his breathe, unsure of whether to enter or flee. He had wanted to visit for the past few days but couldn't. He knew that his knights had visited daily, Gwaine most of all, yet he had made himself scarce. His hand rested on the doors handle, his heart eager to throw it open and see how Merlin was doing, yet his mind screamed at him to stop. It ranted that Merlin was not his brother but a monster, something to fear, something to destroy. He had been trained for it, to destroy all magic, to protect the citizens of Camelot from all of its destruction. His father had instilled in him all that he needed to know of the wretchedness of magic, and to kill first, ask questions later. His heart and mind battled endlessly, and tears began to fall from his eyes. He was torn and emotionally, he did not know what to do. Merlin was his friend, his brother, the one person that he knew he could trust fully and not doubt where his loyalties lied. Yet he had hidden the truth from Arthur, for years Merlin had practiced magic behind his back, and if he had learned anything from Morgana, is that magic corrupted. It could make even the purest of souls twisted and wicked; and Merlin was one of the purest he knew.

Though he would never admit it himself, he was protective over Merlin, so were the knights. Every battle, every attack, he would make sure his brother was well; and he was positive that the knights felt the same way. Arthur pushed the door and was surprised as to how easily it opened. Early morning sunlight lit up the room, and casted shadows on the wall. To his right was Gaius, sleeping on the bed near the fire, he stirred, but did not wake. To his left was a table that had multiple vials of pain killers, Arthur slightly grimaced as he guessed who those were for. He walked silently, the only noises were from the birds and animals outside that began to stir as the sun began to rise.

Arthur began to climb the stone steps that led to Merlin's rooms. He entered and was amazed to find it somewhat dirty. He smirked slightly at the irony of the fact that a servant would have messy quarters. His eyes surveyed the area, and soon they found Merlin, asleep on his side and on the bed that was closest to the sorry excuse for a window. He was covered with two measly blankets, and his hair was plastered to his head and covered in bandages. He seemed healthy, well, as healthy as he could seem given the fact that he had fallen several hundred feet. The king still had no idea how his servant had survived the fall. No man, nor creature, could have survived it; nevertheless Merlin had, and he was determined to figure out how he had. The young Pendragon knelt beside his servant, his hand coming up and resting on the young warlocks head. He was careful, as to not place to much pressure and hurt the slumbering man. Merlin, even though he may have been sleeping, reacted to the touch, and moved towards it, a small smile placing itself on his lips. Arthur smiled as he saw this, he brushed away a few strands of hair that dangled near the warlocks nose before standing and giving Merlin a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

He had made up his mind, Merlin was not evil, though he would have his questions answered, and he would do nothing to harm his brother. Merlin had done nothing but help him and be by his side throughout years of pain and prosperity. Arthur turned to leave; he had taken one legitimate step towards the door when a hand caught his wrist. He was naturally startled, and looked down, ready to punch whoever had grabbed him, and found Merlin looking at him. He let his fist relax and drop to his side.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered suddenly, his voice raspy and cracked from lack of use. Arthur quickly remembered the clay jug at Merlin's bedside and filled a small clay cup with the water. Arthur held it up to his servant's lips and gently tilted it so that the refreshing liquid could sooth the parched throat of the younger man. Arthur said nothing in return as he removed the cup from Merlin's lips and placed it next to the clay jug.

"It's fine, you did nothing wrong." He kept his eyes away from the young warlock and his hands busy, scared of what would happen if he lost his temper. The King balanced on the balls of his feet and said nothing, he was unsure of what to say, and too afraid to look his servant in the eyes. He felt a touch on his shoulder, and knew it was Merlin; he didn't look up and only listened.

"I lied to you, I possess the one thing that you hate; you have the right to be angry." Arthur remained silent, his mind swirling with remarks and seething with rage at the reminder of magic. Uther's words came flooding back, inundating his thoughts of relief and happiness with that of death and destruction, all caused by magic. The hand on his shoulder tightened, sensing the tension underneath the skin.

"Look at me Arthur." The mentioning of his name brought the king out of his mind and into reality. His head lifted, even though it felt like lead and every inch was a struggle, he managed to look into the cerulean blue eyes of his brother, the innocence, the absolute pureness washed away all doubt. "You have the right to be angry." His voice was low and quiet from lack of use, but it was loud and clear for Arthur.

"I want to be Merlin, but I can't." He sucked in a breath, and shifted his weight slightly. His hands coming up and brushing back some golden hair. "You're a riddle Merlin." He whispered as he straightened himself and began to walk to the door.

"Wait," Merlin called out, his hand slightly outstretched towards Arthur. Arthur did stop, but only turned his face slightly towards the warlock, his mind still battling internally. Out of his peripheral vision he caught Merlin tilting his head slightly as he gave a smirk, "I know you have questions Arthur, and I'm not about to let you leave this room without answers. So please stay, my Once and Future King."

There it was again, that name. He wanted to leave, to assume the worst and forget about his friend, but he wanted to stay, to learn. Deep down, he knew that Merlin was not evil, damnit, even the village idiot knows Merlin is not a threat; so why was it so difficult for him? Why was it so damn perplexing?

Swallowing his pride, Arthur turned back around proceeded to walk towards Merlin's cot until he stood directly in front of where Merlin lay. The young Warlock struggled to sit up, even though that simple act caused minor discomfort in his back as well as his legs; he pushed with all his might against the bed in order to gain some leverage, but began failing to do so. Merlin gave one more push before his hand slipped and he fell towards his back. Arthur caught him, brought him back up, and sat him up before propping the small pillow behind Merlins' back. Merlins' eyes widened at the assistance and he said nothing besides a small 'thank you' as he settled. Arthur gave a curt nod and stood next to the bed. The atmosphere turned slightly awkward, and both looked at everything but the other person.

"So, what do you want to know?" Merlin initiated the conversation; Arthur shuffled his feet for a second before responding.

"Everything." That's how they began. One would ask a question, and the other would answer, back and forth, from king to servant. They spoke for hours, the Warlock and his King, and it wasn't until they were well into the afternoon that hunger and other duties called them out of the room, now having a better understanding of each other and the situation they were in.

Personally, Arthur felt better, his father's teachings proving false in the situation, and his faith in Merlin was restored. For the first time since this endeavor began, Arthur smiled.

Back in his room, Merlin smiled to himself, happy to have finally relieved himself of this enormous weight on his chest. Arthur had accepted him, which he never believed would happen. Personally, he thought his magic would slip out in the most bizarre way, and he would never see the light of day due to an execution that would only end in pain and despair. Merlin threw off his covers, and placed his feet on the ground. It's been a while since he's walked; his legs were covered in bruises from the fall, but as he stood, he found the pain to be manageable. The warlock took a few tentative steps forward, and stumbled slightly before catching himself on the wall. Gaius was not home; he was attending and caring for a pregnant woman with a difficult birth, for which he was extremely grateful for. He could be in peace while being mother henned by his elder.

Slowly, he made his way down his steps into the main room, his hands trailing the walls and tables in order to keep his balance. He managed to get to the small bench where he and Gauis would share many meals together, when they could. He smiled and sat, his legs were quaking so much Merlin swore he could hear his kneecaps rattle. He sighed, and leaned back, his shoulder blades resting slightly above the bench counter. Everything was silent for a few minutes as Merlin sat, his mind wandering into nothingness, and just bliss from the very fact that he was alive.

Suddenly there was a sound at the door. Someone had knocked, and questioningly called Gauis's name. Merlin attempted to turn towards the door, but his back prevented him from making much movement and he couldn't help the small yelp that escaped him as he corrected himself. His eyes were closed and nose scrunched up in pain as he placed a hand on his back in order to lessen the pain.

Out of the blue, there was a hand on his shoulder and a cup of water in his hand. He was unprepared for this but took the water graciously. Slowly he took a few sips and felt the water sooth his aching body. His back no longer hurt, and he placed the emptied cup on the bench, next to where he sat.

"You alright mate?" Gwaines voice resonated with compassion and empathy; his smile easily seen through his words. Merlin gave a small smile and nodded as he took in a deep breath in an attempt to relieve some of the lingering tension in his back.

"You don't exactly look it, I heard princess was here all morning. Do I need to have a talk with him?" Merlin chuckled at Gwaines antics and shook his head.

"No, no need for that. Shouldn't you be training?" Merlin attempted to stand and was assisted by Gwaines, who finally was able to allow Merlin to stand without wavering.

"Actually," Gwaines gave the smaller man a playful pat on the shoulder. "I was told to come for you; Princess cancelled training and has gathered the entire kingdom. He's giving an all-important speech and absolutely needed you there." Merlin's eyes widened. He had not been informed of a speech. Caught in his perplexity, he did not notice the four other men that entered the room. Each carried a garment of clothing that Merlin knew very well.

"What's going on?" Lancelot could only give a smile that reminded Merlin of a child, a child that was horribly trying to hide a very obvious secret.

"Guys?" He tried again, but got no response from the four.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention, after tonight, there will be a new knight joining us, I heard his courage is unmatched throughout all of Albion." He ended the sentence with a smirk, and Merlin knew that something was going to happen. The knights stepped toward him. First was Leon, you presented him with a tunic and padded shirt; then came Elyan who brought trousers and recently shined brand new boots. Percival carried chainmail, plenty and plenty of chainmail. Finally his sights rested on Lancelot. He held in his hands a cape with the Pendragon insignia, and above that, a sword made from the best metals and prepared by the most skilled blacksmith in all of Camelot.

"I…I don't understand. What's all this?" Merlin motioned slightly towards the clothing, his confusion now evident with a furrowed brow, and his mind trying to deny the evident. He knew that he had not trained to be a knight. Hell, the children with wooden swords could best him any day. So why he was being presented with knights clothing was something he had never experienced before; except when he was to clean Arthurs' clothing and battle armour. Then a thought came to mind.

"Am I to deliver this?" Merlin thought that maybe this would answer all of his questions, yet he did not anticipate Gwaines hearty laughter, and to be honest, it startled him.

"Did your conversation with Arthur truly cause you to lose intelligence? My friend, you must wear this, Arthur asked it of you."

"He what!?"

"You heard me, now go get dressed; we're running late as is. Lancelot, go tell princess we'll be there shortly." Lancelot left with a quick nod and gave Merlin a reassuring smile before closing the wooden door behind him.

Once he had left, the rest of the knights turned towards Merlin, who did nothing.

"Stop dillydallying Merlin, we have an event to attend to. I know Arthur always complained about your incompetence but I always thought he was joking." Gwaine smiled and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Merlin himself could not comprehend what was going on. He, a knight? Preposterous, he had never been trained, he wasn't even of athletic built, yet here he was, in his room, shirtless: Gwaine having assisted him to his room, and the rest of the knight tailing behind with his new clothing. He pulled the shirt over his head, and then secured the padding over that. Next were the trousers, which were made of incredibly breathable and comfortable material; then the boots, which were nice given that his old boots were ragged and holding together with patches and a prayer. These boots were made of leather, only the finest given the look and texture, and fit his foot perfectly. The chainmail was easy to put on, and soon all he had to do secure the cape.

The cape itself carried some weight, but it was not an overwhelming amount. Merlin grabbed onto the clasp and tried to attach it, yet he found that no matter how much he pulled and twisted and tightened, there was no way in hell that he would be able to secure the cape with his neckerchief still knotted around his neck. Merlin sighed placed the cape back on the bed in order to remove the blue cloth that had always remained around his neck. His hands came up behind his head, and he looked down. Now, Merlin knew the floors in his room fairly well; he's lived here for a good part of his life, and he had more than once found himself face first on the floor, so to find a brightly red colored piece of cloth on the floor was new to him.

At first he thought he had ripped the cape, and a sense of dread filled him. It had been minutes since he received the clothing and he had damaged it. Quickly, he bent and picked it up, his mind quickly thinking of ways to fix it. His blue neckerchief, which had been already loosened by his hands, fell to the floor as he turned the cloth over and found the Camelot insignia stitched into it. He knew what it was, he know knew that he had not ripped the cape. He was shocked slightly, never had Merlin seen a knight with a neckerchief. The neckerchief was a deep red with gold stitching. The Pendragon symbol shown bright and proud, and below it in small lettering, was his name. The stitching was amazingly beautiful, the neckerchief was bold and authentic, and Merlin absolutely adored it, even if it was too showy for his taste. Slowly, Merlin picked up the old blue kerchief, its discoloration bland and plain compared to the bright red and softness of the new scarf.

He set down the old blue scarf, feeling as though he was leaving behind an old part of himself; a part of himself that was scared about the future, about failure, about rejection. Merlin picked up the new scarf, and upon instinct, Merlin secured the new neckerchief in place; a new chapter in his life, in all of their lives having just opened.

With that done, he quickly secured the cape on, which now had no problem given that the neckerchief fit right over the chainmail and cape.

He was done, there were no more servant clothes, no more brown, red and blue; and to be honest, he felt strange. He was unaccustomed to all of the fine clothing, the smooth silk of his new neckerchief and the weight of the chainmail and the cape. After straightening himself out, Merin proceeded to put away his old clothing, and he did this carefully since he did not know when he would need them again. He was finished; there was nothing else for him to do, so he just stood at the door, one hand ready to open it, while he gave his room one last look. Merlin pushed open the door.

The door seemed to open incredibly slow and the knights who were all currently sitting or leaning on tables and walls ceased their conversations. Their eyes travelled towards Merlin who sheepishly smiled and quirkily looked down in slight embarrassment. There was no sound, only smiles. Leon came up first, and gave the younger man a quick hug. Everyone else followed and gave Merlin either a hug or pat on the back. There was laughter, happy laughter.

"Shall we go?" Gwaine asked the group, and everyone gave their approval as they turned towards the door that led to the hall, Merlin being in the middle of the aunterage, given that he was still slightly weak. They walked through the halls, cracking jokes and laughing together; it reminded Merlin of the days before all of this, before the fall and the mistrust. He would walk these halls, smile with the other knights, complain about Arthur and share his worries. This was nothing different, except for the fact that he was one of them now. They continued down the halls until they finally made it to the large wooden doors that opened towards the court yard. The distance was literally a few feet, yet by the time he made it to the doors, he had grown incredibly nervous. He stalled, not wanting to go out there, fearing rejection as he stood with one hand on the doors handle. Where Merlin thought it would only be a mere tent o twenty people; but was instead greeted by hundreds as they all cheered.

To be honest, he was taken aback and it took the knights to push him forth towards where Arthur stood, high and mighty; but with certain tenderness in his eyes that made Merlin feel welcome.

Slowly, he climbed the steps that led towards Arthur, and kneeled before his king. He had seen many knights do this, though never outside in the courtyard; but he knew that he was to kneel and not speak as Arthur spoke to the crowd of onlookers.

"Today, on this fine day," Arthur began, his voice loud and confident, "We are gathered to not only recognize a true hero, but to honor him for everything he has done for not only me; but for his kingdom as well. We all know him, and he has been a very loyal friend to me as well as too many of you." He took in a breath before continuing," As you may recollect, my servant and I were ambushed by bandits on our last trek into the forest. We soon found ourselves dangling by a trees root. This man knew that we would die if we both held onto that root. He begged me to let go, but I could not. So he himself made the greatest sacrifice any man could. He decided to give his life for mine. I thought that I had lost the only man that I viewed as a brother; but the gods had smiled upon us and they led me to where he was. Though he was alive, he would not have survived the trip home…that is when I learned that magic was not our enemy."

Arthur paused, and saw the crowds' visible reaction to the word 'magic'. They all seemed to tense, and eyes shifted back and forth, a visible fear making itself evident throughout the people.

"Magic is not the enemy." Arthur spoke boldly, making sure to emphasize the damned word. "My father lied to you, made you believe that a beautiful art creates darkness and turns the innocent wicked. He has lied his entire life, and I am here to correct his mistakes."

Arthur turned and picked up Excalibur, his prized saber and brought it to where Merlin was kneeling. He placed the flat edge gently on Merlins' right shoulder.

"Do you, Merlin, son of the Lady Hunith of Ealdor, swear your loyalty to the Crown of Camelot, and swear to uphold the Knights code, to serve and protect your king as well as protect the people of Camelot, to respect them and to serve them and your king until your dying breath?"

"I Merlin, son of the Lady Hunith of Ealdor, swear my loyalty to Arthur Pendragon, and swear to uphold the knight's code, and to protect Camelot and those that reside within and also those that travel beyond her walls."

No words were spoken but Merlin could feel his friends smile as he transitioned Excalibur from his right to his left shoulder.

"Then with the power vested in me, I Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, dub thee Merlin a knight of Camelot. Rise, Sir Merlin, Knight of Camelot" Cheers erupted from the crowd, Merlin stood and turned, his cheeks slightly pink from all of the attention. He searched the crowd and soon found Guais standing on his own. His smile beamed from ear to ear, and Merlin could see that his eyes slightly watered from the emotions of that day.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Arthur giving him a reassured smile.

"Let's go celebrate my friend; we have all night for festivities that are in your honor. Plus I also hired a juggler seeing as you liked them so much all those years ago."

Arthur guided him back inside the castle, having already spoken to the crowd and informed them that there will be some food brought out to the courtyard in order to begin the party.

As they made their way through the castle, they spoke, they laughed and they remembered the many times of their past. Some memories humorous, others tragic and hurtful, yet they still spoke and soon they had arrived at a room that Merlin did not recognize.

"Um… where are we exactly Arthur, this isn't your room, and we're obviously not at Gauis's…"

"Well it's very simple Merlin, given that you are now a knight, and a very valued friend of mine, you have now been…now what's that word? Ah yes, upgraded. This is not my room, your right about that, because it's your room."

"What!?"

"Have you gone deaf Merlin? I said that you now have a new room." Arthur smiled and gave his friend a pat on the back, before attempting to steady him as he waivered.

"Maybe you should have a seat Merlin."

"Good idea, one of the best you've had" Arthur brought a large cushioned chair and Merlin graciously accepted it as he sat down. His head now rested on his palm as a minor headache began to intrude his skull.

"Are you feeling alright Merlin?" Arthur pulled up a chair of his own and sat next to the Warlock.

"I feel fine Sire." Was all that Merlin could muster as a damned pain nestled itself into his skull and did not dare budge.

"You know Merlin, you are a terrible liar. Absolutely one of the worst I've ever encountered. So spill or I am going to have to go fetch Gauis."

"I said I'm fine Arthur." The King only sat back in his chair, observing Merlin as his eyebrows scrunched in slight pain.

"Tell me Merlin." Again the Warlock denied it.

"No."

"Tell me"

"No Arthur." They sounded like children.

"Tell me Merlin."

"I said no, I am fine Sire."

"Rubbish, now tell me or I am calling for Gauis."

"Don't you dare Arth-"

"GAURDS" Two guards burst into the room, having been alerted by their king. Arthur didn't even turn as he ordered them to go find the physician and then enjoy the festivities if they wished. The guards nodded and both smiled and jested as they closed the door, off in their quest to find Gauis. Merlin on the other hand, glared at his King and leaned forward, his head being cupped by both hands as the discomfort in his head worsened.

"Damn you Pendragon." It was a gritty whisper and Arthur could only worry if the recent events had been too much for his friend.

"Oh you love me, now maybe you should lay down, your complexion is terrible. Or maybe that's just how you look every day." Arthur helped his friend towards the bed, and gave a small chuckle as Merlin punched him in the arm.

"Hardee-har. At least I'm not a clotpole." Arthur lifted his eyebrows in faux surprise and laughed as he helped Merlin out of his chainmail.

"And what is a clotpole exactly?" Merlin, who had grown weary with the ceremony, did not care as he stripped himself of his shirt and climbed under the covers of his new bed.

"In two words?" He asked as his eyes drooped from exhaustion.

"Well yes." Arthur answered, knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"Arthur Pendragon." Merlin huffed. Arthur merely laughed and made his way to the door, having already placed his new knight's armour on the table.

"Oh, Merlin, before I leave, please make sure you're at the training field tomorrow. We'll be in need of your services." He heard the groan and smirked.

"Get out of my room Arthur." The king opened the door, ready for what was to come next.

"Also I'm going to need you at tomorrow's meeting, as well as training the knights on magic."

"Get OUT Arthur."

"You'll also need to go over your duties as court sorcerer." A pillow missed him by an inch as he slipped out and closed the door, a smile of pure joy danced on his face.

Meanwhile, Merlin curled up in his bed, the large mattress and goose feather stuffed pillows felt absolutely amazing. His mind recited the conversation from seconds before. He was going to be needed at the training grounds, for what exactly? He shifted in bed as he tried to remember the exact reason. Well he wasn't going to be the target, he knew that much. But Arthur did say something about magic…wait. What?

He sat up quickly, too quickly, and his head pounded. He was to train the nights tomorrow, on the topic of magic. He wondered how well that would go. Not that well he supposed, there would be a lot of oohs and ahs, but whether they caught on to the fact that magic was not there to hurt them, was something new entirely.

Merlin gave a sigh and lay back down, letting the day's events wash over him as he slowly made his way into the land of dreams.

Meanwhile, Arthur made his way down the corridor, his mind on tomorrow. Merlin had his hands full tomorrow, but he would be there for him, ready to assist when he could.

"Sire." Arthur looked up and saw Gauis coming his way. He smiled and walked faster.

"Gauis, I thought you would never arrive."

"Yes, well there were some drunken incidents at the party, and a man needed his head bandaged. I apologize for not arriving sooner" Arthur nodded.

"It's alright Gauis, well its good you're here, Merlin was in some pain before I left him. I believe he's asleep at the moment." It was somewhat dark at the moment, but Arthur could see the look of concern and confusion on the older mans' face.

"Pain, Sire?"

"Yes, Why?" Gauis began walking to Merlin's new quarters. "Gauis?"

"It could be nothing Sire, but I'll check up on him anyways." Arthur followed Gauis, who had not stopped walking. Arthur grew worried, and tried to keep a poker face as he followed Gauis through the doors.

"Merlin, wake up my boy." Gauis shook the boys shoulder and felt his forehead just as a precaution.

Merlin grumbled as he was shaken awake and squinted as his eyes focused on his elder.

"Oh, hi Gauis. What are you doing here?" He sat up, grunting as his stiff muscles moved here and there.

"Arthur said you were suffering from a headache. Where does it hurt?" Merlin said nothing but pointed to both sides of his head, just above the temple, and his forehead.

"Hm, have you eaten today?" Merlin shook his head and yawned. Gauis shook his head and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Don't complain. You should eat more often; you need to keep your strength up, and you know that. Go back to bed, but I'll send someone up shortly with something for your headache, as well as food for your empty stomach. I expect you to eat all of it."

"Yes Gaius." Merlin smiled as he saw his mentor leave the room.

"Get some rest my boy, and Merlin, I'm very very proud of you." With that, the elder left, closing the door behind him. Merlin said nothing, and lay back down. He would have to talk to Gaius in the morning.

On the other side of the door, Arthur waited for the physician. It didn't take long for Gaius to come back out of the room, and as soon as he did, Arthur couldn't help but ask what the matter was.

"He was just exhausted and hungry Sire. His headache was his body's way of telling him it needed sleep and food. I'll send someone up with food and pain medication." Arthur nodded and began walking back to the festivities along with Gaius. They began to talk about Merlin, and soon they were on the topic of what the future could hold.

"I just don't know how to come about it. Magic itself has been outlawed for so long; I do not know how to make it legal again without angering those that oppose it."

"If I may say Sire, there will always be people that will not support you or your ideology, yet there will always be people, both magical and not magical, that will support to the fullest. What you need to do is follow and do what you believe is best. If you have any questions, I, as well as Merlin will always be here for you." Arthur nodded his approval,

"That's another thing Gauis, do you think Merlin is ready, for everything. I know he has been protecting me for ages, but he has never really had anyone to help him. Save for you he has had no one to share his talents and knowledge with."

"Merlin being who he is will not accept help so easily. He has grown used to carrying the weight of destiny on his shoulders, and I do believe that he will want to continue doing so; but, when he is shown that the times are changing, he will adapt. Merlin has always been great at adapting in order to fit in, and he will do the same here. So no, you both are not ready, but you will have each other's help, as well as help from others."

"Thank you Gauis, that really means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome Arthur, and are you not coming to the party Sire?" Gaius said noting that the King was getting ready to part ways.

"No, actually, I believe I'll turn in. It's getting late and I feel fatigued from the entire day." Gauis nodded and waved goodbye. Arthur did the same and made his way to his bedroom. There, he began to strip himself of his armour and chainmail, as well as his shirt, before only leaving himself in his trousers. Tired, he sat down and began thinking of recent events. Merlin was now a Knight, and court sorcerer. As King, he was going to bring magic back, and he was married to a serving girl. Gods, his father must be turning in his grave. But it was for the best, because so help him, there will be a new tomorrow. He vowed to fix everything that his father did wrong. Arthur swore upon his crown that he would unite Albion and that he would become someone that Merlin and he himself would be proud of. Arthur lay his head down to sleep on his lush pillow, and was soon lulled to the world of dreams by the happy sounds of his kingdom. Yes, he would bring about much needed change, and he would do it as the sun rose on a new Kingdom. A kingdom that was united by the unlikely pair of a Pendragon and a Warlock.

After all, it was destiny.

_**-fin-**_

**BOOM We are done everybody! I know I am super duper late but I have good reason, I have a job now and it is graveyard shift. That means I am up all night and I sleep all day. I have no life, I literally come home from work and I'm out, there is like no transition, it is literally awake and asleep. My outside life does not exist other than every few days where I get like 2 days off and that's it. Right now, it's my day off. So I finally broke out the laptop, blew off the dust and got to it. I know it's a crappy ending but I just didn't really know how to end it. I am so used to death and destruction that I couldn't even think on how to end a happy fic. I'm absolutely terrible. As you all know I am super happy to receive comments and reviews on my work, so drop those suckers in the little box BELOW, and I'll catch you guys in my next fic. BUH-BYE!**


End file.
